


The Hidden Door

by YuccaBloomsWhite



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Tragedy, Child Death, Child Neglect, Child Soldiers, Gen, Half-Siblings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent-Child Relationship, Protective Siblings, Sharingan, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, Warring States Period (Naruto)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuccaBloomsWhite/pseuds/YuccaBloomsWhite
Summary: Togakushi was different from his siblings. And it wasn't only about having different mothers.(Or what happens when you combine Yamanaka and Uchiha)
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Uchiha Clan & Original Character, Uchiha Izuna & Original Character, Uchiha Madara & Original Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Togakushi was different from his siblings. Well, he never actually met them in his six years long life. But the stories he heard painted them living a life foreign to him.

Togakushi lived with Kaa-chan in a big house with a garden. There was a tall fence surrounding them so nobody could leave or enter as they please. Only Kiyoko-san could go outside once a week to get their supplies. Takuei-sensei visited them every day to teach him of various subjects such as history and geography, but never stayed long.

His siblings lived with Otou-sama and Okaa-sama in a bigger house with a bigger garden and koi pond. They had a fence too, but it was much lower, and they could come and go whenever they wanted. Visitors arrived often, be it clan members asking for their Clan Head or some guests of importance such as envoys.

Togakushi only talked with Kaa-chan and Kiyoko-san for Takuei-sensei didn't speak outside his task. Kaa-chan was beautiful and smart, and she knew many many stories. On the other hand, Togakushi wasn't sure if Kiyoko-san knew any stories at all. She didn't talk, and Kaa-chan said she couldn't hear too. So their conversation was just Togakushi speaking and Kiyoko-san nodding along.

Kaa-chan said that his siblings could talk to anyone they wished to, maybe except prisoners or enemy clan members. But they were usually busy training or studying. Togakushi wondered if they could make Takuei-sensei talk about something other than the climate characteristics of Hi no Kuni.

"Did _you_ do your homework yet, Kushi-chan?" Kaa-chan stopped mid-story, pointing at the scrolls stacked on the desk.

Togakushi felt sheepish for being found out, knowing well that Kaa-chan wouldn't continue storytelling until he finishes his tasks. Nonetheless, he still tried making a puppy-eyed face and begging.

"Can I do it later, please?"

"You wouldn't want to lag behind your siblings in your studies." Kaa-chan smiled gently, but her expression read she wouldn't accept no as an answer.

"Hai..." Togakushi made a disappointed whine and obediently walked away. Then he forwent all calligraphy practice he had for the writing speed. His homework was a mess, but at least he was done quickly.

"I want to hear about my siblings!" Togakushi all but threw his scrolls with completed work at Kaa-chan's feet, too eager to learn more about his 'family.' He was scolded lightly for his manners, but he didn't care much.

Uchiha Kou was his eldest brother, 11 years old. He was a gentle boy whose talents lay more in strategic mind than in shinobi arts. Even as a boy, he knew his way around people, having the potential to be a manipulative but good leader. His favorite activities were reading and taking care of his birds, also could sing beautifully. ("Maybe he can do it even better now? He was around your age when I last heard him, after all.")

Uchiha Kurohime, aged 9, was his only sister. Kaa-chan remembered her being an unstoppable child, adventure-loving, and the chief cause of headaches for the Clan Head. She also had uncontrollable love for everything sharp, so adults in the Clan had many troubles with her 'borrowing' their weapons. ("I still remember your Otou-sama spitting tea over himself when they informed him how she stole the family heirloom katana.")

Uchiha Madara was a year older than him. Kaa-chan didn't know much to say, other than he was a spirited toddler with gravity-defying spiky hair and a lovely smile he directed at everyone. The Clan had big expectations about him, for he already showed his above-average intelligence and talent. ("The priest of Amaterasu's shrine even prophesied he would lead Uchiha to a big change, though I'm not sure what he meant by that.")

Uchiha Izuna was the youngest of his siblings, born just three months after Togakushi. Kaa-chan had even less to tell about him, only that he was a beautiful baby. ("He takes after your Okaa-sama the most.")

Togakushi noticed how Kaa-chan's mood dropped a little when she finished talking about Izuna. He didn't understand why, but she didn't seem to want to explain.

"It's late, Kushi-chan. You should sleep now." She gently nudged him to rise. He replied with a disappointed 'hai,' and obediently stood to leave. Then he stopped on the doorway, hesitatingly glancing at her.

"Would you like to tell me more tomorrow, Kaa-chan?" Togakushi asked carefully, afraid that she might refuse. He was still curious about life outside the fence and about his siblings and didn't want to lose this chance to hear as much as he could.

Her beautiful platinum-blonde hair lightly swayed by the evening breeze, partially covering her face. But Togakushi still caught her soft, loving smile always directed for him.

"Tomorrow, Kushi-chan."

***

The following day, Togakushi had to redo his tasks from yesterday under the watchful eye of Kiyoko-san. Togakushi tried bribing her with his secret-stash of sweets but hadn't accounted for the fact she was mostly toothless. He had no other choice but to transcribe everything again, this time in neater and 'decipherable' handwriting. 

But hours of working couldn't dampen his excitement about yet another story session waiting for him. When the time came, Togakushi eagerly ran to Kaa-chan's room, though he remembered his manners enough to knock. The soft consent sounded from inside, and he slid the door open. Kaa-chan was waiting for him seated on engawa just outside the room.

"Sit, Kushi-chan. Here, drink this," she called him and passed the cup of tea.

"Kaa-chan," Togakushi began before even taking a sip, "you promised me to tell me more today?"

Kaa-chan was endlessly patient, carefully drinking the tea with eyes closed. She didn't seem to notice how Togakushi was squirming next to her. Only after she finished her cup did she open her eyes and acknowledge him.

"What should I talk about?"

"About Otou-sama and Okaa-sama."

"Hm," she hummed, the corners of her eyes lightly creasing before she began to talk.

Uchiha Tajima was Otou-sama's name. He was the Clan Head of Uchiha, one of the largest clans in Hi no Kuni. He had succeeded his father as the only surviving son at the age of 26. His deep-rooted rivalry with Senju Butsuma was well known, just as his active role in the conflict between two clans.

"All this I learned from Uchiha modern history records _weeks_ ago! Can you tell me something else?"

"Like what?"

Togakushi wondered if it was his imagination, or her reply _was_ unusually curt.

"Like how is he as a person? Your opinion of him?"

Kaa-chan's silence was also longer than usual. And creases by her eyes deepened slightly, a sign of her discomfort. Why was she stalling so much? And why was her mood so bad when he asked what he had right to know?

"Maybe it'd be better for you to ask someone unbiased, someone who will give you an objective view of _that man_." Kaa-chan finally spoke, sounding almost spiteful when she uttered last words.

Togakushi felt a sudden rush of emotions, disappointment, anger, and spite. He felt like she denied him something he had every right to know (even when he knew she would never do it to hurt him purposely).

"Were you not objective when describing _my_ siblings?"

As soon as he finished the sentence, he felt as if someone dumped a bucket of cold water on his head. His emotions cooled, and he realized the blunder he made. He intentionally emphasized the word ' _my_ ,' excluding her from the group ' _family,_ ' all while knowing how she was sensitive about it.

"I-I apologize. I spoke nonsense, don't take to heart, Kaa-chan. Please? Kaa-chan? I'm sorry!"

Kaa-chan was smiling, but Togakushi caught the pained glint in her eyes, the same as _that_ night.

( A long time ago, Togakushi asked her why was he different from his siblings, why couldn't he live together with his family. She only told him that one day he might. The same night, she cried under her pillow, believing he was asleep. After that, Togakushi never asked anything similar again.

Even to this day, he still didn't wholly understand why she reacted that way to the word ' _family_.' But years later, he would realize he would've never asked to live with siblings if he had known it meant not seeing his Kaa-chan ever again.)

"I'm alright, Kushi-chan. The tea has gone cold—would you ask Kiyoko-san to prepare a new teapot, please?" Kaa-chan asked, still wearing the smile. Togakushi knew it was a lifeline she extended, so he stammered an answer and guiltily scampered away. On his way to the kitchen, he repetitively vowed in his heart never to hurt her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barely a week has passed since I posted my first work in ao3, but here I am with my second work already! This happens when one gets the right encouragement to write--too many ideas that were left buried in Google Doc suddenly all emerge and fight to be written first.
> 
> Once I found in tumblr a theory about the names of Madara’s siblings. The theory intrigued me a lot because it made a lot of sense, also because having the names even remotely canonish is better than making them up (I love following the canon as much as possible, besides maybe main plot).
> 
> I didn’t use the theory in its entirety, because of my own reasons. First of all, I made one of Madara’s siblings a girl. It bothered me that every important Senju and Uchiha is male, besides Touka (or Mito, but she’s an Uzumaki before a Senju). And what are the chances of all 5 siblings being born males? So indeed, Uchiha Kurohime is a girl. IN LOVE WITH WEAPONS.
> 
> Kou and Togakushi I just let them be (and Togakushi is such a nice name, means concealed/hidden door so there's the title of the work).
> 
> So Togakushi and his siblings' name and age are the following:
> 
> Uchiha Kou - 11 years old  
> Uchiha Kurohime - 9 years old  
> Uchiha Madara - 7 years old  
> Uchiha Togakushi - 6 years old  
> Uchiha Izuna - 6 years old
> 
> May 14th Edit notes:  
> I changed Togakushi's teacher's name from Tadaaki to Takuei, because while planning for next chapter I completely changed his role. It's not really important but so that those who read the original would not be confused.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Togakushi got a new teacher, and Kaa-chan decided to teach him Yamanaka katas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed Togakushi's teacher's name from Tadaaki to Takuei, because while planning for today's chapter, I completely changed his role. It's not really important, but so that those who read the original first chapter would not be confused. So Tadaaki today is not Tadaaki from the last chapter—They are different people.

Togakushi eyed the raven perched on the branch with interest. Ravens were common birds, appearing inside the fence every once in a while, but this one somehow felt more special. For one, it was beautiful: entirely black with almost silvery luster to its feathers, obsidian eyes glistening with intelligence, sharp beak closed and silent. It appeared too tidy and shiny for a mere wild bird.

Then there was something about its actions. It was seated a little too comfortably on that tree like it had every right in the world to be there and watch Togakushi. And it _watched,_ with intent. What was there so interesting about him?

'Maybe it's domestic? Someone's pet?' Togakushi mused. He wanted to approach it to see if it would fly away.

"Togakushi-sama!" He was wrenched from his thoughts by the sound of the book hitting the desk and his name. He flinched when he saw Takuei-sensei gazing at him with displeasure.

"I was listening!" he blurted out, eye flickering to that particular stick in his sensei's hand. He still remembered the pain from the last time it struck his palms, and he would gladly not repeat the experience.

"Were you?" Takuei-sensei's face barely changed. "Then repeat what I explained a minute ago: What are the current relations between the clans in Hi no Kuni?"

Togakushi took a deep breath, barely stopping himself from letting a relieved sigh. The question was, thankfully, familiar.

"The Hyuuga are on reclusive, their relations with Taketori Clan stopped for now. The Aburame have allied themselves with the Inuzuka and Hatake opposing the Yamanaka-Nara-Akimichi alliance together. We, the Uchiha, are giving support to the latter. On the other hand, we united with the Hagoromo against the Senju and Sarutobi. The Shimura are playing in the middle with the smaller Mitokado and Utatane Clans. The Kurama have moved to Kawa no Kuni after the last clash between them and the Kohaku. The Kohaku-"

"Everything you said so far was correct, Todakushi-sama. But hold out your palms anyways."

"Why?" Togakushi whined. He did what sensei asked him to, then why was he still being punished?

"Because I was talking about Kaminari no Kuni while you were daydreaming, not Hi no Kuni." Sensei didn't even blink while explaining.

Togakushi felt blood rush into his face.

"That-you purposedly tricked me into revealing!" he cried indignantly, but that barely brought reaction to sensei.

"Yes, that I did. Now hold out your palms, Togakushi-sama. For daydreaming during your class and lying to your teacher."

Togakushi glanced at the stick with fear but resignedly held out his palms. He then closed his eyes, bracing himself for the hit. But it didn't come. Instead, he heard Kaa-chan's voice.

"Uchiha-san, I believe your lesson time is over."

Togakushi stiffened in his seat. As much as he hated getting punished, it was better than her finding him in such a position. He felt ashamed. What if she was disappointed in him?

He peeked at her face and saw a wooden expression, the same one she wore every time she was in Takuei-sensei's vicinity.

"Shina-sama," Takuei-sensei acknowledged her but didn't show any sign of getting up. "The lesson time may be over, but your son may be in need of the other kind of lessons, such as what happens to those that deceive their superiors and fail to follow their orders."

Amidst the feelings of guilt and shame, Togakushi also began to feel tinges of resentment. He felt wronged. All he had done was getting lost in thoughts and then subsequently lying about it for fear of punishment. Why did sensei make it sound so evil and wrong? Like he had lied about enemy positions and betrayed the clan? He had never liked Takuei-sensei much, but now that feeling was close to the hate.

"That may be true. But whether or not you are an adequate person to provide such a lesson is debatable." Kaa-chan said in a calm voice.

"Are you doubting me, Shina-sama?" Takuei retorted.

"Am I? No, I'm _certain_ you're not the right person."

"You cannot—"

His voice rose, but Kaa-chan cut him off, continuing unwaveringly.

"The last time you used corporal punishment for actions that didn't warrant it, I let you off with just a warning. But now I see you have no regard for _your_ senior's orders. I am the wife of your Clan Head. Do you doubt _my_ authority or seniority? Are my words something you are allowed to rebuke? Does your Clan Head view the Yamanaka with such contempt that a mere clan member of his dares to disrespect us?"

Togakushi was half-relieved, half-surprised by her little speech. He didn't recognize half of the words she used, but it was clear she was taking his side, so he was thankful. Yet, he remembered she had never involved herself between himself and sensei. She may have almost actively avoided seeing him until now. Or she didn't elude him as much as Togakushi had believed? She did mention giving him a warning about corp-something, after all.

Togakushi glanced at the man's still form and wondered what he was thinking right now. Takuei continued his silence for some time before standing up and lowering himself in a deep bow to Kaa-chan.

"I sincerely apologize for my disrespect and disobeying of your orders, Yamanaka-sama. I'll do my best to rectify my actions in the future."

His voice was detached, but Togakushi guessed he wasn't as calm as he sounded.

"You are dismissed, Uchiha-san."

Takuei stayed in the low bow for a few more seconds before leaving the study room. Togakushi remained kneeling before the desk until he heard the sound of the gate leading outside closing. His posture slacked slightly, only to be brought back to earth by Kaa-chan's still expressionless face. The guilt and shame were back.

"Kaa-chan," he called meekly, gingerly lowering his still held out palms. He knew she would not hit him; she never had. But her disappointment perhaps hurt even more.

Noticing the lack of change on Kaa-chan's face, he lowered his head in shame. The tense silence stretched for almost a minute before Togakushi felt hands and loose sleeves enveloping him in an embrace. Kaa-chan cradled his head in her bosom, where he could hear her heartbeat. It was erratic and fast, contrary to her calm exterior.

While Togakushi contemplated how to respond to this new situation, Kaa-chan spoke. Her voice trembled, and it never had before—besides that night when she cried his name to sleep.

"This is a cruel, cruel world, Togakushi. The danger is everywhere. Please, Togakushi, please..." she muttered off.

Togakushi wondered if she was talking about his mistakes at all. But he sensed her vulnerability, so he stayed silent, carefully hugging her waist and snuggling closer. Whatever she was talking about, her distress was because of him, and for that, he felt guilty. He had vowed not to hurt her again—why could he not complete this single task?

He broke out of his self-condemnation as he heard her whisper in his hair:

"Allow this name to protect you, Togakushi."

"Okay," he answered, though he didn't understand.

Her breath hitched for a moment, and then her heartbeat gradually started calming down.

(Neither of them noticed the certain raven nodding to itself and flying away, to the world outside the fence.)

***

Togakushi never saw Takuei in his house again. Instead, a new sensei came: Uchiha Tadaaki, a young man with a wide grin and entertaining personality. In Togakushi's opinion, he was a whole better teacher than the former one.

What Togakushi liked the best was his willingness to talk about subjects outside the lessons he gave.

"Nene, Tadaaki-sensei. Can you tell me about my siblings?"

Tadaaki-sensei looked at him reproachingly.

"It's time for history lessons, Togakushi-sama."

"What happens today is history tomorrow, didn't you say so? So please, sensei! I promise to concentrate on the rest of the class if you tell me something, anything!"

Tadaaki-sensei wore an exasperated but fond expression as he began to talk. His stories were fascinating, maybe less beautiful and meticulous than Kaa-chan's, but more vivid in a sense that his tales were moving and alive while Kaa-chan's were static and calm. The people he talked about were actively doing something, enjoyed something, with full personality and morals.

Togakushi especially liked listening about his siblings. Somehow he felt like he was nearer to them the more he listened and learned. And he began to feel the urge to try the same activities they did. They were his siblings, why could not he do the same?

"Tadaaki-sensei, please teach me Uchiha katas?" he pleaded one day.

"I'm afraid I cannot, Togakushi-sama."

"Why?" Togakushi asked, too used to sensei listening to his whims to give up because of one rejection.

Tadaaki appeared conflicted, and Togakushi mentally clasped his hands in joy. That was a sign he was wavering.

But to his disappointment, the answer was still no.

"I am specialized, and therefore, in charge of your lessons in history, geography, literature, calligraphy, and etiquette. Shinobi arts are not my forte. It would do more bad than good if I taught you them, Togakushu-sama. But..."

"Oh..." Togakushi mumbled off dejectedly, only to perk up to sensei's 'but.'

"But if you request another teacher who specializes in them, they may help you."

"How do I do that?"

"Shina-sama can write a request and have it delivered to Clan Head through Kiyoko-san." Tadaaki-sensei grinned.

"Alright! I'll finally be able to train like my siblings!" Togakushi shouted excitedly, completely ignoring the possibility of Kaa-chan refusing.

And she refused.

"Why?" Togakushi repeated the question from earlier that day.

"If you want to start training in shinobi arts, I can teach you too, Kushi-chan. And it would do no good to request often of your Otou-sama," she explained patiently with a smile.

"You can teach me Uchiha katas?" Togakushi asked.

"That, no. But I can teach you katas of my Clan, Yamanaka katas. They are no worse than Uchiha, believe me."

Togakushi pondered over this. He was slightly disappointed he couldn't learn the same thing as his siblings but guessed that training with his Kaa-chan wasn't too bad. He may enjoy it even better, though it wasn't like he could compare them.

* * *

"Tadaaki-san, may I have a word with you?" Shina called the young man who had just bid farewell to her son and was on his way outside.

"Sure, ma'am," he replied, stopping at a respectful distance and bowing slightly in greeting. She guessed he wasn't a bad-natured person: his manners were impeccable, and his interactions with Togakushi genuine. But his presence and actions would be poison to him—she couldn't allow that.

"Do not encourage my son in learning the ways of your Clan, Tadaaki- _sensei,_ " She said, the slight tilt of her mouth and gentleness in her eyes all replaced by a wooden expression.

The man's face similarly morphed into one with fewer emotions.

"I do not see what I'm doing wrong as _sensei_ , as you said, Shina-sama."

"What you are doing will be harmful to him in the future."

"Is that yours to decide?"

"I didn't decide it—I simply know it will be. And I am not asking of you this. It is a _warning_." She pulled her chakra and forced it to leak into her voice, effectively putting some of her killing intent into it. Her aura's oppressiveness was minuscule compared to those who lived every day in battles, but she believed it would work. It terrified the Uchiha teacher from before—would this man be any different?

He did end up being different. Instead of being cowed or at least pressured, he appeared at ease, even daring to smile handsomely.

"This is a warning too: your name will not protect him forever, Shina-sama. I implore you to think more about it."

Shina was not to give up and step back now.

"I had, and I reached the conclusion I believe is right."

The man had the audacity to hum in her presence.

"I will continue doing what my master and I believe is right. Only your actions can change, ma'am. Have a pleasant night."

He bowed again and left in measured steps before she could figure out a response. Anger and fear prickled under her skin: Damned Uchiha, what did they want from her and Togakushi? She would not allow them to touch even a hair of her son.

Then she noticed a foreign presence and whipped her head around.

"Who's there?" she raised her voice in warning. But nobody answered, and the presence was already gone.

"Kaa-chan," she heard the voice of her son calling from the direction of the house. "Would you tell me stories tonight? About your clan now?"

She relaxed her stance and smiled gently at Togakushi's head peeking from the door.

"Sure, Kushi-chan."

Her eyes still warily shone as they checked the perimeter one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the second chapter is out already! I was too excited that I wrote the plot until the end of the first arc. Having just the overall plot is different than having the full story, but it's a start, yeah?
> 
> About a few days or weeks had passed since the first chapter.  
> We see a little of Shina's POV too.
> 
> I copy-pasted the chapter then I got additional space betwen normal and italicized font. Why?


End file.
